Complicated Lives
by JazzyfeTwiAcademy
Summary: Rose and Christian thought it would never be. Until now, with new things coming there way can the two realize there mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**The Shocker Argument **

"You are such a dumbass for the millionth time tomatoes are a freakin' fruit!" Christian is such a fucking dummy.

"Rose are tomatoes not they sweet. Most fruit are! Do they taste like Strawberries or even that much sweetness? NO! So it's a god damn vegetable!"

"Have you ever watched the cooking channel and don't you take your fancy "Culinary Arts" don't they teach what is a fruit and vegetable. God you are seriously stupid." We were waiting for Lissa to finish with the feeders and Christian didn't go because he went during lunch. I was here because she wanted me to give her opinion on a dress. I got in this stupid argument because I spilled ketchup on myself and got it on my white shirt and muttered "Stupid fruit" and Christian always wanted to prove me wrong but he was so wrong this time I couldn't give up a chance to make him look stupid.

"You know what let's ask Lissa, see what she says." God I was going to be so right I'm going to have a victory party and dance all over is little face.

"Whatever Christian but I know my best friend and know how she thinks. I'm going to give you hell for this." Just want him to know. Christian was moving things around in his room and asked me if I wanted to help him. Now I'm carrying the giant, well 30 inch T.V to put on the stand by the bed. As I set it down there was a lot of things on the floor. Christian was assembling a new drawer and all the pieces were on the floor. I managed to step over to step over a tube like thing, but unfortunately there was another piece wider and longer and I stepped on it. I slipped and screamed in pain. My head hit the floor gently but I can't say my back went unharmed. I managed to sit up against the wall.

"Rose, are you okay?" That was Christian. I looked up and saw how is dark black, sleek, and silky hair made his blue ocean eyes pop out and the way he moved with caution to make sure I was okay. I saw the desire in his eyes to see if I was okay. My heart almost stopped when he took a piece of hair away from my face and put it behind my ear. I saw the desire in his eyes the way I did his and he moved in and kissed me. I felt my body stiffen. I wasn't sure why I kissed him back but I did anyways. The kiss just got even more passionate and longer it went. I could tell he wasn't comfortable on the floor so he picked me up (Wow I didn't know he was even that strong) and put me on the bed. It started with his shirt ending up on the floor then mine then his pants and then my own. It kept on going like that until we were just covered with the blanket on top of us. It was actually really good. I didn't know how long it was but it seemed like half an hour until realization hit me. I was in bed naked with Christian. Christian, of all the people in the world. What's going to happen between us? What about Dimitri and Lissa. But man was Christian sexy I nevewr quiet noticed how good looking his abs were and the way his eyes looked when he looked at me. NO Rose snap out of it. It is your best friends soul mate in this world.

"Christian we have to stop this now."

"Holy Crap what have I fucking done." But as he said it I could feel he wasn't regretting it that much. I knew he didn't really care, but I did.

"Christian look at us."

"Yeah I see. I like what I see……. OH God why did I do that." He said that just before I heard sobs. I looked at the door and there was Lissa crying.

"How could you Rose?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated Lives**

Oh Shit!! How could I do that to Lissa? Well I could deal with that, but one person on my mind just. I couldn't even speak the words. _Dimitri. _How could I do this to him! After all he's done for me all the things he's willing to sacrifice for me kids, being a guardian to his friend, we were even planning to tell the whole academy about our relationship. Now, I don't even know what he's going to say! But at this moment I felt a spark with Christian. I looked across and saw he was thinking the same thing. All the things he and Lissa have been through. The future they always wanted, just thrown out the window.

"What should we do?" Man why can't Christian just be a brainiac right now? I have no clue what to do now. But now I know that Christian has a place somewhere in my heart. But will that love overcome what Dimitri and I have. As I looked again at Christian and looked back I could see right through him, the way I always had with Dimitri. I could see the love that he had for me there. I could see through his expression that I was showing him all the same things he was showing me.

"What we were doing just now." He gave me a little wink. God did he not know how stupid that sounded.

"What about Lissa and Dimitri!" I practically shouted. FUCK!! I just did not say Dimitri.

"What about Belikov..." Realization hit him. "You love him." He looked kind of hurt. It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyways. How could he know? Did he see right through me like I did him, It didn't matter I was not going to do this. I had to get out and talk to Lissa. She is going to give me shit for this.

"Number one put back on your clothes. Number two we go talk to Lissa. And the magical number three I have to tell Dimitri what just happened." I let out a long sigh. This is going to be a wonderful day! I jumped off the bed and went to put my clothes back on. I forgot Christian was still on the bed. I was so concentrated on the stress for the day I just wanted to just have just a little more fun, so I went to the bed and was about to kiss Christian when I decided to get him frustrated. I just brushed my lips against his and he trembled under the touch.

"God why do you do that Rose? You're such a jerk." I smiled and winked, and then I left the room to go and find Lissa. Man this was going to be hell. When I walked out somebody was in my way.

_**Lissa's POV**_

I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I couldn't believe what I just saw. I'm thinking it was just my imagination. I ran to the only place that nobody would really go to, the attic in the church. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I let out a scream. I think somebody heard me because as soon as I knew it there was a huge shadow in front of me.

"Princess, what's wrong?" It was guardian Belikov. I couldn't answer him right away. He searched the area to see if there were any threats. Finally he understood that there was nothing threatening and he led me to a bench. "What happened? Did somebody hurt you?" Oh hell yeah somebody hurt me but I knew he meant physically, so I just shook my head. "Tell me what happened. I'm sure I'll understand." It was really weird but I trusted him.

"Y-y-you know I'm going out with Christian right?" He nodded. "Well I caught him cheating on me. He cheated o-on me with…….." I don't think I could say her name. It just hurt too much. But I wanted to let guardian Belikov know the whole story.

"It's ok Princess you could trust me." Surprisingly, I wasn't too sure, Rose is his mentee, but I let out a long breath. And told him the whole truth.

"Rose. Christian cheated on me with Rose." Like that I don't know if it was just me or did I see hurt and betrayal in his eyes?

"Are you positive it was Rose?" Now it was pretty obvious he was shocked. Of course he would be, his student cheated on her best friend's boyfriend. I nodded.

"Where are they?" Oh god was he going to tell her off right now?

"Christians room." Then he led me to my EX-boyfriend's ***(;* **room.

_**Dimtri's POV**_

It was a good night. The stars were out and were bright. I was going to do one more round around the academy. Today I was going to take Rose to a nice lake and we were going to have a nice picnic. It was going to be fun. The daydream ended when I heard a piercing scream. I ran as fast as I could. I saw Lissa there crying.

"Princess what's wrong?" I first had to scan the area see if it was clear. Yep everything was clear. I could tell she needed to sit down. She looked like she could have collapsed any second now. I led her to one of the benches. I was afraid somebody had hurt her? "What happened? Did somebody hurt you?" She shook her head. Oh thank god. Then what have been upsetting her so much? I needed to let her know she could trust me. "Tell me what happened. I'm sure I'll understand." I could feel her relax a little.

"Y-y-you know I'm going out with Christian right?" I nodded. Great I'm now dealing with teenage soap operas. "Well I caught him cheating on me. He cheated o-on me with…….." Wow. I never would have guessed he would do that to her. The way Rose said they were in love. She still had her doubts about me I could see.

"It's ok Princess you could trust me." She let out a long breath. She seemed like she still couldn't see it was true.

"Rose. Christian cheated on me with Rose." No. I think I didn't hear her right. She said she loved me, were all those times just lies. I couldn't think about that know. Lissa was the important one. "Are you positive it was Rose?" I needed to find her. Lissa nodded.

"Where are they?"

"Christians room." I will have young Moroi blood on my hands if all she said was true.

**AN: ****Thanks for all the people that viewed and favorite my story. The faster the reviews come in the faster update! I never thought writing could get so emotional, when I was writing I felt all of Lissa's pain and the way Dimitri couldn't believe what he heard! Thanks for reading my story!**


End file.
